There is a need to further improve hair care products and to give them further advantageous properties. In particular, a care complex should be provided that can ideally also be used in conjunction with oxidizing agents and surfactant agents.
Environmental influences and oxidative hair treatments often lead to poorer combability of dry and wet hair. Furthermore, hair shine and moisture balance are adversely influenced by the attack on the external structure of the keratinic fibers. A further consequence of repeated treatments of keratinic fibers with surfactant and/or oxidative agents is a high degree of grease buildup in the keratinic fibers as well as a strong tendency to the increased formation of dandruff.
It is therefore desirable to reduce the side-effects of environmental influences and of oxidative and surfactant hair treatments, preferably during the actual oxidative or surfactant hair treatment but also after the oxidative or surfactant hair treatment, without adversely affecting the efficiency of the oxidative or surfactant cosmetic, in particular with regard to color intensity, color fastness, lightening capacity or waving effect. It is also desirable to prevent grease buildup in the keratinic fibers and the formation of dandruff. It is further desirable to provide a 2-in-1 product for the oxidative treatment of keratin-containing fibers, in particular human hair, which also imparts in one application step an effective protection of the fibers against environmental influences such as UV protection.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.